Grey's Ouran Experience
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Kira Grey, an American transfer, goes to the Ouran Academy and meets the Host Club. Not all things start out good but she'll just have to be patient and try to get along with Kyoya Ootori, someone who annoys the heck out of her. Rated for language, violence, and sexual content! Kyoya/OC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Profile**_

_** Name: Kira Grey**_

_** Age: 17**_

_** Height: 5'4"**_

_** Weight: 120 lbs.**_

_** Body type: Normal in the Ouran Academy**_

_** Likes: Music, dogs, cats, reading, weekends, and the Host Club (to an extent)**_

_** Dislikes: People staring at her, bullies, being the new kid, irritating people, and bugs**_

_** Nationality: American**_

__Chapter 1: I Hate My Life

Ouran High School Academy, an exceptional place for the rich and smart kids. You had your geeks, preps, and, of course, the Host Club. There were rarely any transfer students because of the international struggle and not many passed the exams but a few did. I was one of those kids. My name is Kira Grey and I am an American transfer student. It all started when my parents had to transfer to Japan for work but I hated Ouran. I felt like an outcast. Some people would make fun of my accent and expressions and it'd hurt but then I met the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for but let's start at the beginning.

…

_Crap, I'm gonna be late! _I thought as I ran down the silent halls of Ouran Academy.

All the kids were in class except me because they knew where to go. I had no clue whatsoever of where my classes were. I got my schedule and a map of the school but the map was in Japanese so I vetoed it. My first class was Advanced Algebra and I just couldn't be late for that! Life sucked ass! It took me forever to find the room because a) the numbers and letters were in kanji, and b) all the hallways looked the same.

As soon as I opened the door, I found the Advanced Algebra class. About twenty-two pairs of eyes, including the teacher's, stared at me in amusement. Flushing and mumbling apologies, I made my way to an open seat and sat down quietly. Between me were two boys, one raven-haired and the other blond, but I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Class," said the teacher sternly, "we have a new student. Her name is Kira Grey. Miss Grey, would you kindly stand up and introduce yourself?"

Flushing even more, I stood up and shuffled my feet nervously. So many people were staring at me…I hated it.

"Hi," I whispered quietly, "I'm Kira Grey, nice to meet you all."

"Feel free to ask Kira any questions you want," said my teacher.

I officially hated him now. He was embarrassing me for being late, wasn't he?

A girl with shiny brown hair and sharp dark eyes gave me a disgusted look like I was a cockroach. "Is your dad rich, Grey?" she demanded in a snobby tone.

I winced at the ice in her tone. Yikes, what the hell was wrong with her? It was because I wasn't rich, right? "My dad works for a construction firm and my mom's a nurse," I answered politely.

"You don't look Japanese," remarked another girl in a snobbier tone than the other girl.

"I'm an American transfer," I replied coolly, crossing my arms over my chest moodily. "I just got here last week."

Suddenly, the blond boy I sat next to spoke up in a cultivated tone. "Where did you live before?" he asked in a genuinely curious voice.

"California in the United States," I answered proudly, jutting my chin out a bit.

"What was it like living in that place?" demanded the first girl that questioned me, making me feel bad about myself.

I smirked to myself, deciding to give a smartass remark. "Very nice, actually," I replied coolly, "barely any obese hillbillies."

She wouldn't leave it at that. "Well, I've heard—" she started before I cut her off.

"You know what, bitch," I announced in a loud tone, "I love my country! So why don't you take your attention-deprived comments and shove them up your ass!"

Some kids chuckled but tried to hide it while some other kids lapsed into wary silence. The girl who I insulted flushed brightly as she gave me a cold look. Crap, I was in trouble now! Unlike some of the kids here, when I got mad I would rage and storm at the said person or thing that set me off; I blamed it on my mom's side of the family.

"That will be all, Miss Grey," said my teacher, Mr. Hiroshi, in a strained tone. "Please sit down."

Frowning, I took my seat and ignored the world around me.

(Third Person POV)

Kyoya stared at the new girl in bewilderment because he had rarely ever seen a girl lash out like that. She looked a bit different than the girls at Ouran. She had that Americanized feminine look that was rather attractive and she was rather tall for a girl but, then again, Kyoya was rather tall for a boy too. This Kira, she was rather interesting for a girl.

She ignored him but he didn't care. She wouldn't be much to profit from anyways, especially since she had the temper of a wounded tiger. Despite being pretty, Kira was kind of intimidating but it was probably because her blood type was AB—she had an evil side and a sweet side.

_That's an intriguing notion, in its own way, _Kyoya thought as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

…

After class, Kyoya and Tamaki walked into Music Room #3 to start their Host Club meeting. As expected, the identical Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were already there with the new kid (who was a girl pretending to be a boy), Haruhi Fujioka. Tall Takeshi Morinozuka sat with his small yet cute cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka as they waited for their fearless leaders.

As usual, Tamaki started the meeting with his infectious gusto and then he allowed the girls to come in. Kyoya respected the girls but he just didn't like them because they were rather annoying and, well, girly. Among them was the new girl Kira Grey but she looked rather bored and uninterested.

_That makes two of us, _he thought as he went to approach her.

When he stopped in front of her, she just looked up at him with her big brown eyes and frowned irritably.

"Good afternoon, mademoiselle," he greeted her cordially. "It's nice to see you again."

"Do I know you?" she asked dryly.

"I am Kyoya Ootori," he answered respectfully, bowing in a dashing way. "I'm in your Algebra and English classes. You're Kira Grey, the transfer from America, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, "good guess. What is this place?"

"This is the Ouran Host Club," explained Kyoya. "I'll allow my friend, Tamaki, to explain everything to you."

As if on cue, Tamaki came up and smiled in his charming way. "Good afternoon, mademoiselle," he said brightly. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

Kira merely blinked, indifferent to Tamaki's charms. "A Host Club, huh?" she murmured to herself intuitively. "I've never been to one before…"

"So what's your type?" asked Tamaki, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Do you like the calm, stoic type,"—he pointed to Mori-senpai, who was sitting with some girls, "the little devil types,"—he pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were dazzling girls with their "twincest" act, "the boy Lolita,"—he pointed to Honey-senpai, who sat with Mori, "the natural rookie,"—he then pointed to Haruhi, who was surrounded by girls, "the cool type,"—he nodded to Kyoya, "or the Prince Charming type?"

He placed a hand on Kira's cheek and bent close to her. "You have beautiful eyes, my princess," he said flirtatiously.

Kira remained indifferent to Tamaki's charms, which was quite entertaining to Kyoya. "You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. "I'm not interested in any type! I have more important things to deal with than you and your stupid club! I have schoolwork, family problems, and friend problems! If you want your club to become Gentlemen's Club, that's fine! If you want to charm the pants and bras off girls, that's fine too! Just stay out of my face! And for the record, your charms are shitty!" With that, she shoved him roughly.

Shock filled Tamaki's violet eyes and all the girls gasped dramatically like they found it impossible that their king was rejected.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded Yumiko, a regular guest of Tamaki's.

"Your Tamaki Suoh is a stuck-up, pompous ass who knows nothing!" shouted Kira, glaring at the girl coldly. "You are all so sheltered that you think life revolves around you! Well, here's your wake-up call, it doesn't! So why don't you get down from your chattels and actually go out in the real world! I bet you wouldn't last one fucking day!"

Everything went silent and Kira took that as an opportunity to leave. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Tamaki was the first one to speak. "Tea, anyone?" he asked politely.

That diffused the tension but now Kyoya's interest was piqued. Who was this girl? He had to know…

_**A/N: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn'd! I hope you like it! R&R please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Standing Up

Kira was now constantly on edge after the Host Club incident. All the girls were out for her blood, she was sure of it, because of what she did to Tamaki. Just that morning, she found her cell phone in a toilet of the girls' bathroom and her iPod in the trash can. Instead of crying, though, she just gritted her teeth and pulled her drowned cell phone out of the toilet and dug through the trash from her iPod.

When she walked out of the bathroom with her things, she ran into three of Tamaki's "groupies" and discovered they were the ones that took her stuff out of her satchel. Finally, she got pissed and began beating the crap out of those girls. She didn't hurt them too much—just a few bruises and a broken nose there—because they were able to walk away. Snatching up her satchel, Kira stormed off in the direction of her English class.

Upon arriving to class, the teacher, Mrs. Bakura, asked for everyone to turn in their homework in and when Kira went to dig for her homework, she found that it was gone. She did her homework diligently but where did it go!? Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes and she pounded her fist on the table, feeling so tired and out-of-sorts.

"Miss Grey, your paper," said Bakura-sensei, holding her hand out for it.

"I-I lost it…" she whimpered, finally crying. "I did it but it's gone. I don't know how…"

"You get a zero for the day," said sensei harshly, walking away from the girl. "You should be more responsible."

Seeing the girls in her class smirk at her and hearing that injustice stung Kira. She stood up and shouted, "I did do my homework, Mrs. Bakura! Someone stole it! I have girls after my blood right now because I insulted their sweet Tamaki Suoh!"

"Sit down, Miss Grey," snapped sensei, glaring at the young woman.

"You're punishing me when I don't deserve it!" Kira's voice broke an octave as she shouted at her teacher indignantly.

"Come with me!" hissed sensei, grabbing Kira roughly by the arm. "I am so done with you!"

Just before Bakura could manhandle Kira further, someone spoke up, and that someone was Kyoya.

"You know, Bakura-sensei," he said matter-of-factly, "teachers are not allowed to manhandle their students. If you'd like to argue it, you'd better take it up with my father, Suoh-san, and her parents."

Suddenly, Mrs. Bakura retracted and released Kira's skinny arm. "You're right, Kyoya-kun," she said in a strained yet calm tone. "Go sit down, Miss Grey, and don't speak out of turn like that again."

Kira flew to her desk and sat down, flushing brightly as tears filled her eyes. _Dammit, _she thought spitefully, wiping her eyes, _why does my anger and sadness have to be hotwired to my tear ducts? _

Finally, she looked at Kyoya, who gazed at her in concern, and mouthed "Thank you" gratefully.

"You're welcome," he mouthed back before turning his attention back to the teacher.

…

As soon as Kira got home from school, she threw herself on her bed and began weeping. She hated living in Japan so far. School sucked, she had no friends, and everyone treated her like she was stupid. She wanted to be home in America where she had friends and people didn't care if she insulted Tamaki. She wanted her teachers and life back.

After a while, Kira fell asleep in clothes, tears still fresh on her cheeks, dreaming of being back home with her family and friends.

…

Kira wasn't the only person having a rough day. Kyoya was having a pretty rough day too yet he hid it with a fake smile and friendly tone. As soon as he got home from school, his father wanted to meet with him ad that itself gave Kyoya the shivers. His father was a pretty tough man to deal with and he constantly bit Kyoya in the back if the boy did one thing wrong.

"Kyoya," said his father coldly as the boy walked into his office, "I have a…request for you."

"What is it, Oto-sama?" Kyoya asked quietly, bowing his head slightly in respect—more like submission.

"You know Miss Kira Grey, right?" asked Yoshio Ootori. "The American girl who moved here with her family? Well, it turns out her mother holds a good position in doctoring and her father has a respectable construction firm. I want you to…befriend the young Grey girl so we can get in the good graces of her parents. Just like you did with that Suoh boy."

Kyoya felt his stomach roil. He didn't want to hurt Kira because she was only an innocent girl but he had to obey his father's commands. He would have to get close to the girl just to stay on his father's good side (if he had one).

"Yes, sir," was Kyoya's mechanic response.

He was so used to replying with that because he would have to for the rest of his life.

"What should I do to get close to her?" asked Kyoya. "The only time I do see her is when I'm at school."

A small smile graced Yoshio's aging face. "I have a few things in mind," he replied. "For one, we are having a party to 'welcome them to the neighborhood' the way Americans do. You can talk to her there. Or, like many young folks these days, you could ask her out on a few dates and get to know her better. Then, we can secure our plan." His spectacles glinted evilly like Kyoya's did. "Just do whatever you can to get to know her. Our future depends on it."

"Oto-san," protested Kyoya, "this girl is not like the others. She would actually kill me if she ever found out I was using her."

"Then don't tell her or ever let it slip," was Yoshio's impatient remark. "Keep your enemies closer. Now, leave me be. I need to get back to work."

Kyoya gave a bow and silently left the room, thinking bitterly, _Love you too, Oto-san…_

_**A/N: Shorter chapter but it will get better. Uh-oh, seems like Kyoya's father is up to his old tricks again. Will that destroy any relationship between Kyoya and Kira? R&R please! BTW, Oto-san means father in Japanese!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Kira will be a hard nut to crack when it comes to bonding! **_

__Chapter 3: Mission-Impossible

So far, school was going good for Kira. Everyone basically ignored her and the only time she was bullied was when the girls just glared at her. Better that than a drowned cell phone or a dumped iPod. Now, she just couldn't wait to get home to e-mail her friends and tell them about Japan thus far. As she walked with her head in the clouds, she heard a voice call out to her, causing her to stop and turn back to the person who spoke.

"Grey-sama," said that familiar deep voice, and she saw Kyoya Ootori speed-walking towards her. "Can I walk you home?"

"If you can keep up," she replied shortly after he caught up to her.

The two teens walked together silently as a pair of young students ran past them giggling and chatting. Kira kept a mental note on how cute the kids were but she felt guarded with the Ootori boy walking her home. What did he want with her anyways? Was he trying to get on her good side or something? She felt Kyoya staring at her so she turned to look at him expectantly.

"What?" she demanded quietly with irritation touching her voice.

"You have a…good intuition," he commented, causing her to arch an eyebrow in amusement.

Was that his idea of a compliment? If so, it was rather odd, not to mention awkward.

"Um, thanks," she replied baldly, "I guess…"

When she kept walking, she felt Kyoya's hand lace into hers and that put her off-guard. She stared at him oddly and he merely gave her a neutral look. _Is this guy actually trying to pick a fight with me? _She asked herself as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sure, Kyoya was very cute and attractive but she knew you couldn't always trust the cute ones.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she asked, flushing in embarrassment.

"It's a safety precaution," he answered smoothly, keeping a firm grip on her hand. "It's so we don't get separated amongst the crowds of people. The streets here get pretty crowded…"

"Ah," was her blank response and she fell silent once more as he led her home.

When the two arrived to her house, she walked up to the front door and turned to look at Kyoya, who was about two feet away from her. Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? Or did that not exist for rich people?

"Thanks for walking me home," she said softly, shaking his hand politely.

"You're welcome, Grey-sama," he replied in a charming yet professional tone.

"Call me Kira," she said, smiling slightly. "It's odd to hear someone calling me by my last name."

"Okay, Kira-sama," he said, nodding a bit. "I suppose you should call me Kyoya since we're referring to each other by first name now."

"Kyoya," she repeated thoughtfully. "Well, again, thanks for walking me home, Kyoya."

As she turned to go inside, she felt Kyoya's hand wrap around her wrist and she stopped in mid-step.

She turned back to look at him in slight surprise. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Are you busy this Saturday?" he asked, looking a bit flustered.

"No," she answered, shaking her head, eyes still on Kyoya.

"Would you…like to see a movie with me this Saturday?" he asked, sounding a bit shy. "I…want to get to know you more."

Now it was her turn to look flustered. "Uh, sure," she replied, keeping a steady tone. "I'd like to see a movie with you. I guess it's a date then."

"Yeah," he said, nodding with a small smile. "I'll pick you up around five o'clock. Does that seem adequate to you?"

"Sure," she said coolly. "I'll see you Saturday then?"

Kyoya nodded, releasing her wrist. "See you then," he said in parting, walking off. "_Sayonara_, Kira-chan." With that, he was gone and out of sight.

"_Sayonara_, Kyoya," she said quietly as if to herself, going inside of her house.

When she shut the door behind her, she dropped her satchel on the ground, slid down next to it, and placed her head in her hands. "What just happened?" she asked out to no one in particular.

…

As soon as Kyoya got home, he was consulted by his father, who was curious on how school went (aka Kira). The two sat down on the sofa in the living room and Kyoya began explaining to his father of his plans.

"I walked Kira-sama home," he said calmly, "and asked her out for a movie on Saturday."

"Excellent," replied Yoshio, glasses gleaming diabolically. "Keep this us and we'll be on the Greys' good side by the end of next week. Has she told you anything?"

"No, sir," answered Kyoya quietly. "She doesn't really talk that much…at all. She's pretty mute, if you ask me. How do I get to know someone if they don't talk? She's not like how Tamaki was, Oto-san…" _More like polar opposites, _he added mentally, comparing her to Tamaki, his exuberant best friend.

"Ask her questions and let her answer," was Yoshio's response. "The party is this Friday and I want you to stick to her like Velcro, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Kyoya quietly, bowing his head slightly.

"Well, I have work to do," said Yoshio in an offhand manner, leaving Kyoya be.

As soon as his father left, Kyoya felt a pang of guilt bite at his stomach as he thought of the deception he was doing. He didn't mind deceiving boys because they didn't matter much to him but deceiving a girl was a new low, especially when she was a new girl who could probably rearrange his face. Something didn't feel right whenever he deceived a girl but he had to do it or his father would never forgive him. It was a matter between pride and heart, and Kyoya had to choose pride.

A shadow fell across Kyoya's eyes as tears welled up in them. _I'm sorry, Kira-chan, _he was thinking as tears ran down his cheeks. _I'm so sorry…_

…

Kyoya didn't sleep well that night so naturally he was walking evil at school. He took it out on Tamaki, who retreated like a dog with a tail between its legs, on the twins, who now steered clear of him, on Mori, who merely said nothing because he had to deal with Honey when it came to crabbiness, and Haruhi, who just gave him stern looks in response. Kyoya hated being in a bad mood because it caused him to act evil and it was draining. Instead of looking weary, however, Kyoya took on an evil persona called "The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord" and it kept everyone at bay.

In English class, he practically lashed out at Kira, who, instead of being afraid like most, looked insulted. Of course, Kira being Kira, she snapped back at him and that started a mini war between the two foul mood teens. Kyoya, who was too bloody prideful, didn't apologize at all for acting like a complete asswipe to Kira so that increased the tension by a tenfold.

During the Host Club meeting, he heard a few girls—Tamaki's regulars—talking trash about Kira and it pissed him off.

"Is it true that she had sex with three guys at a time?" asked one of the girls maliciously.

"Of course it is," answered another one cattily. "She also had to have an abortion for getting pregnant—twice."

The girls laughed in malicious delight and it got under Kyoya's skin.

"Excuse me, young ladies," he said coldly as he approached them. "Tamaki and I are against malicious talk and rumors so if you wish to still be allowed here then don't talk evilly of a girl you barely know."

"But she's a bitch," objected one of the girls, flushing scornfully. "She insulted Tamaki-kun!"

"Does that give you the right to treat her like trash?" demanded Kyoya moodily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tamaki no longer cares that Kira insulted him so you shouldn't care either!"

"I heard she whored up to three guys at the same time," said one of the girls meanly.

Kyoya felt a nerve throb in his temples. "Don't talk about Kira that way!" he groused angrily. "You don't know anything about her!"

Before the girls could retort, Tamaki walked over, looking bewildered at the scene that was unfolding.

"What seems to be the problem, Kyoya?" he asked seriously.

"These girls are spreading malicious lies about Kira Grey," answered Kyoya, clenching his fists tightly. "You deal with it, Tamaki."

An uncharacteristically angry look darkened Tamaki's fair face. "You will leave Miss Kira alone," he said firmly, "or I will not allow any of you back in the host club. It's your choice."

The girls fell into a sullen silence and they decided to keep their mouths shut about Kira, much to Kyoya's satisfaction. Who knew Tamaki could be so firm? Not Kyoya, that was for sure.

…

After school, Kira was walking home but she was once again accompanied by Kyoya yet they didn't speak to each other. The silence made Kyoya feel guilty so he decided to apologize to her.

"_Gomenasai_," he said to her quietly. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you, Kira-sama."

"It's okay," she replied tonelessly. "Why were you in such a bad mood anyway?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night," answered Kyoya, "and when I don't get enough, I become evil, so to speak."

"You're not the only one who doesn't sleep well, Kyoya," said Kira gently, giving him an empathetic look. "I've had insomnia for seven years. I haven't slept truly in seven years approximately."

"Sorry to hear that," he replied quietly, touching her hand gently.

The two walked in silence before they went their separate ways.

_**A/N: And that's that! Some drama will unfold, I guarantee you! Please R&R! **_

_** Words used:**_

_** Gomenasai-I'm sorry**_

_** Oto-san-Father**_

_** Sayonara-Goodbye**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friday Night

Basically everyone was invited to the party. Tamaki arrived with his father and grandmother, a cold woman. Hikaru and Kaoru arrived with their mother. Mori and Honey arrived with their family. Lastly, Kyoya arrived with his father and older brothers. His elder sister couldn't come because she was at home with her husband. The adults went their way to discuss politics or whatever they talked about and the teens went up to the loft where they could hang out.

Hikaru and Kaoru played on their handheld video game, Mori and Honey ate some sweets and talked idly, and Kyoya and Tamaki discussed what they were going to do in the host club the coming week. Kira sat off to the side, keeping to herself, and found great interest in her nails. Suddenly, she heard something heavy drop and heard Hikaru whimper in pain. She looked over and saw a heavy book on his foot. It was her father's old, worn hard-covered Bible, and she went over to lift it off.

"Be careful," she said quietly, holding the old book to her chest.

"Hikaru," she heard Kaoru purr and she saw the twins engage in an intimate embrace. "You need to be more careful. Next time, focus on me, okay?"

"Okay," was Hikaru's loving whisper.

Honestly, Kira didn't mind gay people, just as long as she didn't have to see them kissing or acting lovey-dovey in her face. However, if they were doing it in her house where she or her parents could see them, the buck stopped there.

"That's kinda gross," she muttered to herself, placing a hand to her temples.

"What was that?" She heard Kaoru's defensive question.

"I'm sorry," she said irritably she turned to face him, "but I don't approve of your little incest-homosexuality act in my house, so please don't do that crap in my house." She glared at the twins coldly.

"Are you a homophobe?" asked Hikaru defensively, looking a little offended.

"No," she replied coldly. "I know love is love but I don't approve of incest, even if it is an act. We have three rules in this house, memorize them: One, no walking around naked. Two, no intercourse until everyone's in bed. And three, no incest."

"Now, you listen here—" started Hikaru, getting fired up but Tamaki placed an arm in front of him.

"Hikaru," he said calmly, "if those are the rules of her house, then please, obey them. It would be rude if we acted against hers and her parents' wishes."

Kira felt a pang of gratitude towards Tamaki. _Maybe he's not a blowhard after all, _she thought as she stared at him gratefully.

"Now, apologize to Kira-sama," he ordered the twins, pointing at her.

"What for?" asked the twins in unison, looking legitimately confused.

"Well, for one, you snooped in her father's stuff, and two, you offended her. So we're back to this: Apologize to her." Tamaki sounded like he was serious so the twins caved.

"We're sorry, Kira-sama," the two said, bowing slightly.

"It's okay," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Suoh-san."

"You're welcome, mademoiselle," he replied cordially, bowing to her slightly in respect.

Honey, who was quiet throughout the dispute, suddenly spoke up. "Kira-chan, your house is a bit different than those in Japan. Why is that?" He gave her a curious look with his cute big brown eyes.

"Well, you see," she said politely, "before we moved here, my dad stayed a few months to put the house together. The reason it probably looks different is because my dad kept a western influence on it. It's so we feel comfortable here. Instead of Tatami mats, Dad placed tile and carpet, and instead of those short tables, Dad put our large dinner table downstairs. Does that make any sense, Honey-senpai?"

"Yeah," he answered, big brown eyes glowing joyfully. "Takeshi," he now spoke to Mori, "we should ask my parents to add some western décor."

"Yeah," was Mori's quiet reply before falling silent.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who got over the argument with Kira, asked the girl about the heavy book that fell on them.

"What was that, Kira-sama?" asked Hikaru curiously. "The book was really heavy."

"Oh," said Kira brightly, "that was my dad's Bible. You wanna see it?"

The girl got up, pulled the Bible out, and showed it to them. "See," she said, pointing to the old small portrait of Jesus on it, "the book is really old. There pictures in it and the writing is Old English."

Kaoru grabbed the heavy book and flipped it open to see the family tree page. "You have a lot of relatives, don't you?" he asked. "Who's Mamere?"

"She's my great-grandmother," answered Kira, smiling fondly. "You see, Mamere is French for 'grandma'. Her parents were French, I think, so I have a lot of European descent in me. I'm part Italian, French, and German. My dad's side is German."

"Wow," remarked the twins in unison, closing the Bible. "That's so cool."

Kira nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah it is," she replied kindly.

Kyoya felt a pang of envy because Kira's smiles were never directed at him. It wasn't fair that everyone else got her to smile but he didn't. Her smiles were so pretty because her eyes would light up and her soft face would glow like an angel's. Kyoya scowled when he saw the twins hanging around her and suddenly he was confused. Why did he care if Kira was getting affection from other boys?

"Are you okay, Kyoya?" asked Tamaki, getting Kyoya's attention.

"I'm fine, Tamaki," he answered in a tone that sounded like it was the complete opposite.

"Isn't Kira-sama a gem?" he asked quietly, staring at the girl who was laughing over a joke the twins were telling. "If she didn't hate me, I would actually consider asking her out on a date."

Kyoya scowled again as he stared at Kira. Why did Tamaki have to tell him that? He never wanted to hit anyone as much as he wanted to hit Tamaki right now. The sudden violence surprised him because it was over a girl. Why did everyone like Kira? Sure, she was friendly, sweet, beautiful, and adorable but surely, Kyoya wasn't interested in her, right?

"Hey, Kyoya-san," said Kira brightly, getting Kyoya's attention. "Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san tells me that you're known as the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord. Is that true?" She smiled at him teasingly.

"Depends on how much sleep I get," replied Kyoya coldly. "Hikaru and Kaoru need to mind their own business."

The chilly look he directed at the twins caused them to whimper and hide behind Kira like she was their protector from Mr. Evil. Kira, of course, gave Kyoya an evil look of her own that easily rivaled his.

"Hey, be nice, Kyoya," she said firmly, eyes flashing angrily. "The twins mean no harm."

A nerve jumped in Kyoya's temple and he approached Kira to leer in her face. "Oh suddenly you three are best friends for life. I thought you couldn't stand them." His sharp tone made her flinch but she didn't back down.

"Well, they're being nicer than you," she retorted coldly, jutting her chin out rebelliously. "You know, if you weren't so unpleasant, I'd actually consider being nice to you but right now you're more sour than bowlful of lemons. Why do you care if I like the twins?"

"That's none of your business, you little brat," he replied sharply.

Before Kira could yell at him, Kyoya took his leave by going downstairs but of course Tamaki ran after him to see what was wrong.

"Now what the hell is eating him?" asked Kaoru, breaking the obstinate silence.

Everyone just stared, wondering the same thing. It wasn't like Kyoya to lose his temper. Why did he lose it now?

…

Kyoya and Tamaki took a walk in the cold winter night but didn't speak. It was rather nippy out so Tamaki hugged himself to keep warm. However, Kyoya didn't look cold at all but he did look pissed. Why? The dark-haired boy trekked the court of Kira's neighborhood with Tamaki barely keeping up behind him.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki, his breath misty, "what's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"That little witch," growled Kyoya angrily. "I can't believe her! She's so…stubborn!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki, concerned for his best friend.

"Kira Grey," replied Kyoya coldly, not slowing his pace. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why does she plague my mind?"

Tamaki placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder to slow his friend down. "What do you mean?" asked Tamaki with a serious expression on his face.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, calming down. "I think I'm attracted to her. She's always on my mind. All I see is her in my dreams. I can't stop thinking about her or her well-being. I'm jealous that the twins could get her to smile and laugh but I can't."

Tamaki's blue eyes widened with shock. "You might be in love with her, Kyoya," he said softly. "Is that why you stormed out? You couldn't bear the thought of her being with anyone else."

There was a pause but then Kyoya answered softly, "That's probably it. Beautiful, darling Kira…" He fell silent to contemplate his emotions that he felt.

Tamaki didn't know what to say or do. What could he say to a love-struck Kyoya? It was all too confusing to Tamaki.

_**A/N: Okay, the whole Kira-on-the-twins-about-the-twincest thing is actually how me and my friends feel about incest. I'm tolerant when it comes to homosexuality but not incest, even if it's an act. Sorry if I offended some twincest fans. Anyway, thank you to those who liked and reviewed! I lied about the whole drama thing. It will be in the next chapter, trust me! R&R please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Date Night

Before Kyoya want to pick Kira up for their date, he was approached by his father. Yoshio got told by Kira that Kyoya lost his temper at the party and of course the older man wanted the answers from Kyoya directly of what had happened the night prior. At first, Kyoya brushed off any evidence that he got angry but then he admitted to it.

"What caused you to lose your temper, Kyoya?" Yoshio asked his youngest son archly.

"I honestly don't know, Father," he answered. "Kira kept getting on my nerves and I snapped."

"Well, you better be nice on your date," said Yoshio sternly. "If you act out of line, she won't tell you anything or treat you in a friendly manner. Remember, she's the main obstacle we must overcome to get in the good graces of her parents."

Kyoya nodded mutely and blinked, thinking of Kira. How would she react if she found out she was being used in a game of deception? The thought made Kyoya sick because he could picture her expression all too well: Tears rolling down her flushed cheeks and an expression of betrayed disbelief. Also, he knew that she would bodily-hurt him because she was a ball of spitfire. He liked that independent spirit she had because it made her strong.

"I know, Oto-san," he said quietly, bowing in leave. "Good-bye." With that, he turned and walked off but with every step, he felt his heart dropping into his stomach.

…

At four-twenty, Kira got in the shower and washed herself thoroughly. She wasn't satisfied until she knew her skin was fresh and her hair was squeaky clean. After finishing up, she went into her bedroom and dried off. Then, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt because she decided to go casual for the "date". She walked back into the bathroom, dried her hair, and then styled it as fast as she could. Finally, she put on deodorant and sprayed some perfume on her neck and wrists.

It was four forty-five when she was finally done and she waited in the living room for her doorbell to ring. Despite the tension the night prior, Kira felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach. It surprised her because she had been on dates before but this one felt different. She prayed that it wouldn't go too bad because it would be a long night if anything bad happened.

At five o'clock on the nose, the doorbell rang and she excitedly ran to the door. She calmed herself down to look cool and then opened the door. Kyoya stood there and he smiled at her when they saw each other. By God, Kyoya looked so cute! He wore a black pressed shirt and dark jeans with fancy Italian shoes. His dark eyes were so gentle and bright that she felt her nerves melt away. Maybe things wouldn't go badly…

"Hi," she said softly, smiling pleasantly.

"Hi," he repeated in that sexy voice that made her ears sing. "You look beautiful tonight."

Kira's face filled with heat at his comment. "Thank you," she replied politely. "You look nice too. I like your outfit. It's way better than the uniform."

"_Arigato_," he said, pleased by her compliment. "Shall we go?" He invitingly held out his hand to her, encouraging her to take it.

She nodded eagerly, took his hand in hers, and walked out with him.

…

The drive over to the theater was pretty quiet because the two kept staring out the window and whenever they did glance at each other, they'd have to look away because their eyes would meet. Kyoya could tell Kira was pretty nervous so he made up his mind not to make a move on her. He didn't want her to feel pressured or more nervous than she already was. He cared too much to do that to her but he couldn't stop staring at her.

She looked so beautiful with that gorgeous pink tee-shirt hugging her soft curves and the blue jeans emphasizing her long legs and cute bottom. He could smell the sweet scent of her long dark hair and it made his pulse jump excitedly. Despite the attitude she had, she was the most loveliest girl he had ever seen. He couldn't wait to get to know her.

Finally, the two made it to the theater and they walked up to the ticket person. The person was a guy about their age and Kyoya didn't like the way the guy's eyes roved over Kira's body. Protectively, Kyoya wrapped an arm around Kira's shoulders and requested two tickets for the movie _From Up on Poppy Hill_.

When the two teens got their tickets, they walked inside and began talking quietly.

"That guy was a scuz ball," commented Kira, talking about the ticket person.

"I agree," remarked Kyoya quietly. "I didn't like the way he was staring at you. The look he gave was the same look Honey-senpai gives the cakes he wants but can't have."

Kira chuckled softly. "Don't worry," she replied teasingly. "He's not my type."

Before Kyoya could ask about her type, she pulled them into the line to buy snacks for the movie.

…

"Oh, that movie was so good," said Kira joyfully when the two teens walked out of the theater after the movie ended. "Thanks for taking me, Kyoya." She placed both hands on his arm and moved closer to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, swallowing back his nerves when he felt her gentle touch. "Let's do this more often."

"Yeah," agreed Kira, resting her head on his shoulder happily. "I'd like that."

"Me too," he replied softly, staring at her tenderly.

The couple walked off together in the direction of the car to get something to eat.

…

Kira was surprised that they stopped an American restaurant but she was pleased all the same because she didn't really like Japanese food. She was glad that Kyoya was being considerate to her when it came to food but she wanted to laugh when she saw that it was KFC. She liked KFC, she liked popcorn chicken, but she found it odd that this was Kyoya's idea of a romantic dinner.

"KFC?" she asked, giving Kyoya an odd look. "As in, Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

Kyoya flushed a bit at her comment. "Well, it's a nice restaurant in Japan," he explained. "KFC is a rarity here. Have you ever eaten here?"

Kira chuckled and nodded. "Yes," she replied laughingly, "tons of times. The root beer rocks."

Kyoya smiled and took her hand to lead her in. "Come on. You get the table, I'll get the food."

The two walked their separate ways and Kira sat down at an unoccupied table. The fluttering in her chest made her feel faint but she liked it. The feeling itself made a shiver go down her spine. A flush crossed her cheeks when she saw handsome, sexy Kyoya walking towards her. _No, Kira, _she chastised herself, _you can't fall for him! He's a jerk and annoying, don't let him get to you!_

Suddenly, she noticed two suspicious-looking people in a booth close to their table. They were wearing trench coats and hats and shades but they couldn't hide the auburn hair that Kira grew familiar to. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up and stalked over to their table. Before they could make a move, she reached over and ripped their hats off. Anger filled her chest when she saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru, the twin devils. What the hell were they doing there?

Then, she noticed a tall man and a short blond boy with him. She knew off the bat that it was Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. She also saw a hiding Tamaki who made himself obvious by his hair. She was angry when she saw the twins but now she was furious. How dare they sneak on the date with them!?

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" she demanded, scaring them out of their hiding spots.

Then, she stormed up to Tamaki, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him out so she could see him. "Get yourself and the others out of here!" she screamed at him, flushing angrily. "Now!"

The blond recoiled and whimpered in fear. "B-but, we were just curious," he whined to save their skins. "We wanted to see Kyoya kiss you."

Oh, yeah, his ass was going to get kicked! "Get out of here or else—" She didn't need to finish the sentence because Kyoya walked over and gave them all a dangerous look.

"Or else Kyoya will be all over your asses," he finished lethally. "Now, I will count to three and if you five are still here, I will end you all. One!"

At "one", the five scrambled out of the restaurant as fast as their legs could carry them. Kyoya and Kira exchanged a smirk before going back to eat their food.

After they finished up, the two began talking about their lives. Kyoya learned that Kira was living with her parents, had no siblings, and that she loved pop and country music. She also told him that she wanted to be a doctor when she was older. Kira learned that Kyoya had three older siblings—two successful brothers and a married sister, that his father owned a big corporate, and that Tamaki was his first real friend. Hours passed and they finally had to leave but they continued talking about life.

Kyoya learned that Kira had been in a relationship with a cute boy back where she lived but it ended horribly when he coerced her into se at Junior Prom. She revealed that she got pregnant but had to abort because something in her Fallopian tubes went wrong and it was dangerous to herself and the fetus. Tears rolled down her face as she told him that it crushed her heart that her baby was gone. She never wanted to abort, she revealed, she just wanted to have the sweet child and give it up to adoption so it would have a better life.

"…That's why I cursed at Tamaki the first time I met him," she finished tearfully. "He reminded me of my asshole of a boyfriend. That loser ditched me when I told him I was pregnant. He called me a fucking slut and a whore and then began going out to one of my close friends! How fucked up is that!?"

Fury filled Kyoya's chest because he'd like to beat some sense into that bastard who hurt her. "It's very fucked up," replied Kyoya darkly. "I'd like to beat some sense into his stupid head. You're right, Kira-sama. He is a loser. He's not even worth your tears."

"I still can't believe I let him get the best of me," she cried, shaking her head at her lost innocence. "I hate that fucker!" She collapsed into his chest and wept into his nice shirt.

Kyoya himself had to swallow back tears because the Kira he knew was a strong, stubborn girl who spoke her mind. He hated seeing her in so much pain so he rubbed her back and stroked her hair soothingly. He still wanted to beat the shit out of the loser who broke her spirit and heart. Someone like that did not deserve her because she could do so much better.

"It's okay," he said softly. "Don't cry, Kira-chan. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

He was glad that the driver of the car had selective hearing because he did not comment on the story. Kyoya actually felt glad that Kira opened up to him because she had to tell someone how she felt and what she hid in her heart. She only allowed him to see her vulnerable side.

"Kyoya," she finally croaked, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he said, looking down at her tenderly.

"If you tell anyone about this, especially your friends, I'll beat the shit out of you." Despite the tears and roughness of her voice, he knew she was serious.

Yep, that was the Kira he knew. "Deal," he replied genuinely, patting her head gently.

She pulled back and smiled again. "Good," she said brightly, sounding better now.

…

When they got to Kira's house, the two teens shared a gentle smile and a quiet good-bye. It was ten o'clock and Kira was tired but she was incredibly happy. Before they went their separate ways, Kyoya pressed a kiss to her cheek and said "goodnight" quietly. She smiled and nodded, finally going inside. As soon as she shut the door, she went up to her bedroom and smiled dreamily.

Tonight was truly a good night.

**_A/N: I told you there was drama in this chapter. Before any of you jump to conclusions, Kira is not happy that she lost her child even though she got comforted by Kyoya because you can't recover from something like that truly. Please R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Matters of Conscience and Heart

_**A/N: Drama ensues! Just a quick warning!**_

__On Monday, Kira noticed all the kids—mostly the girls—were acting weird around her and she got suspicious. As she walked to class, she saw that papers were taped on the walls and read that they were about her. Her eyes began to burn when she saw the one was about her unborn baby and another was about her promiscuous behavior that she didn't have. How would anyone know of these secrets? She only told Kyoya.

Fury burned in her chest when she realized that he told her secrets. How could she be so in trusting him? Tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying brokenly. That ass Kyoya…she would kill him. When she got her hands around his neck…She just couldn't face him or anyone else so she ran to the girls' restroom and hid.

As she sat on the cold tile floor, she began sobbing out loud because of her broken heart. Why was she so stupid? Why did she have to have an ectopic pregnancy? Why did she have sex with boy in the first place? Why, God, why? She cried until her throat was sore, her head ached, and her voice was hoarse. She cried for her innocence that she lost and the death of her unborn baby.

…

Tamaki was worried for Kira. He noticed that she was absent from English and Math so he went to see his father, the chairman of Ouran. He kept the visit subtle so Kyoya wouldn't know. As the blond walked down the halls, he found papers—more like white trash—about Kira's secrets—the same secrets that Kyoya told him last night via host meeting set up. How the hell would anyone know of them?

Feeling fury burn in his chest, Tamaki pulled some of the papers off and stormed off in the direction of his father's office, clenching his fists. He didn't even knock on the door of the office; he just stormed in, holding the papers in his hands. His father looked surprised of Tamaki's presence and hung up on whoever he was talking to so he could consult Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what are you doing out of class?" asked Yuruzu Suoh, sounding a bit mad at his son for cutting class.

"Look at this!" shouted Tamaki, thrusting the papers on his father's desk.

As he read each one, Yuzuru's eyes narrowed more and more. "'Kira the slut aborted her own baby,'" he read angrily.

He looked up at Tamaki and then glared at the papers. "Who did this, Tamaki?" he demanded. "Would you have a slight clue of who did this?"

"Yes, I do," replied Tamaki coldly. "Yumiko, Su, and Mari, I'm sure of it. From day one, those girls hated Kira for insulting me and they've been talking trash about her. How would they know of Kira's secrets, though?"

"Son," said Yuzuru, calming down, "you were here Sunday night with Kyoya, right?"

"Yes," replied Tamaki, nodding. "I was discussing with him what we were going to do for club today. He told me that Kira had sex with an old boyfriend and had to abort because she had ectopic pregnancy. I swore I'd never tell anyone about this."

"Son," sighed Yuzuru wearily, rubbing his temples, "Su, Mari, and Yumiko were here last night listening in. I caught them outside the music room but they ran off, looking triumphant. I guess you can guess the rest."

"Goddammit!" cried Tamaki, slamming a fist on the desk. "Why!? I just—!" He gave up and sighed sadly.

_Poor Kira, _he thought, thinking of the girl. _Poor, poor Kira. _

…

At lunch, Kira went into the lunch room and saw her worst nightmare. Girls were holding Baby Borns and were squirting them with ketchup, making it look like the babies were bleeding to death. Her head began spinning and her breaths grew rapid as she walked numbly amongst the laughing kids. Tears rolled down her ashen cheeks as she approached the three masterminds behind this.

"Oh, look," said Su loudly in a mean voice, "it's the slut!"

"You stupid bitches!" screamed Kira, sobbing violently. "You fucking bitches!"

Before they could speak, Kira punched Su right in the nose, knocking her out, and then slapped Mari harshly across the face, making her fall to the ground. As she advanced on Yumiko, she felt herself getting bodily restrained by three strong people. She looked back and saw that Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru were restraining her. It was useless to struggle against them but she just settled with sobbing loudly in their arms as she struggled against them.

"Kira, Kira," said Hikaru in a strained tone as he held her, "calm down, please…Get ahold of yourself…"

Finally, she relaxed and they released her but then she turned to run out. Before she could, she bumped into Kyoya, who caught her in his arms, and began weeping again. He rubbed her back and told her to stay there so he could handle this. When he released her, he walked right up to the girls and glared at them evilly, causing them to recoil.

"You think this is funny, don't you!?" he demanded everyone angrily in a loud voice. "You don't even know her so leave her alone or I'll let the Ootori private police take care of this! Do you understand me!? Leave Kira alone!"

The room fell silent at that and some of the kids bowed their heads in guilt. Kyoya went back to the crying girl and gave her a hug but she pushed him back. Suddenly, she slapped him across the face and glared at him.

"How dare you!?" she screamed loudly. "I trusted you and you lied to me! Just stay away from me, Kyoya Ootori, and don't ever come near me!" With that, she ran out of the cafeteria, looking angrier than she ever was in her life.

…

Kyoya just stood there numbly, letting his bangs hide his eyes, but didn't speak of move. He replayed the slap, her angry words, and her sobbing in his mind. He paid no heed to anyone or anything until he felt himself collapse to his knees. Suddenly, the twins, Mori, and Honey were at his side, saying his name.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you okay?" the twins asked in unison, close to his ear.

"That was harsh," remarked Hikaru quietly, sounding sad.

"Who knew Kira could be so mean?" added Kaoru sadly, shaking his head.

"No," said Kyoya finally, standing to his feet steadily. "Kira…is not to blame. It was all my fault…" With that, Kyoya resolutely left the room, feeling tears run down his cheeks.

_I'm so sorry, Kira, _he was thinking as he walked. _I really am…_

…

When Kira got home, she ran up to her bedroom, dodging her parents, and threw herself on the bed, weeping her eyes out. Images of her four month pregnant belly, the hospital, and the doctors telling her she had ectopic pregnancy played in her mind. Finally, she cried out loud and wept even harder.

"My baby!" she cried in a heartbreaking tone. "I'm so sorry! Mama's so sorry! Mama would take it back if she could!"

She continued weeping until she felt hollow and tired. How could she be so stupid? How could she trust Kyoya with her secrets and let him stab her in the back? She liked him, really liked him, but those feelings were gone. They were nonexistent now. Yet she still felt bitter about yelling at him. What she said to him was out of line but she couldn't apologize now. He probably wouldn't accept it.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," she whispered wearily, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry…"

Despite all the hurt and stress she felt, Kira curled up in her bed and dreamt of faceless strangers torturing her verbally.

…

Kyoya numbly walked into his room, collapsed onto his bed, and closed his eyes. A huge headache began to throb in his temples and a groan escaped his lips. _Oh, Kira, _he thought, seeing her sadness before his eyes. _I'm so sorry…_

A knock on his door woke him of his daydreams and he realized he had been asleep for three hours. The person who knocked came in without warning and Kyoya saw his father walking towards him, looking angry. Tamaki's father probably let slip that Kira and Kyoya had that fight and now Yoshio was here to punish him for it. Honestly, Kyoya wouldn't take it anymore. He was through being a puppet on a string.

"Would you care to explain what happened at school today!?" demanded Yoshio without preamble, sounding pissed.

"When have you ever cared!?" Kyoya retorted sharply, without thinking.

Yoshio looked surprised but then he regained decorum and gave his son a glare. "What did you just say to me!?" His voice lowered to a dangerous hiss.

"You heard me," was Kyoya's cold reply. "I am done! I will not hurt Kira anymore! You see others as pawns, Father, even your own children! Well, guess what, I'm done with being your puppet! I make my life what I make it and no one can tell me what to do! Not you, not Tamaki, or anybody else!" With that, Kyoya stormed out of his room, leaving his angry father and shocked sister behind.

_To hell with them, _he thought as he trekked the street. _I'm no one's puppet, not anymore!_

_**A/N: Big curveball, huh, guys! I hope you don't hate it! Please be kind in your comments! R&R please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Reason is You

Kyoya and Kira spent the next few weeks avoiding each other. Kira was still incredibly mad at him but she just didn't want to talk to him. She knew he had to be forgiven but she was just too mad to apologize. She was sick of making mistakes, especially ones that affected others, like her ex-boyfriend, her baby, and Kyoya. She was done with it all. She was done being a kid who made terrible mistakes.

Kyoya was upset, and Tamaki knew it. No matter how much the bespectacled boy tried to hide it, Tamaki knew something was wrong. Tamaki saw Kyoya as the brother he never had and he hated seeing his soul brother in so much pain. He had to make this right for the two because he knew Kyoya loved Kira. Even though he was ditzy and energetic, Tamaki had a good perception of feelings.

At lunch, the club sat together and began eating the delicious cafeteria lunch. All of them began talking, except for Kyoya, who gazed off into the distance. Tamaki followed his friend's gaze and saw Kira eating alone and looking sad. Tamaki continued studying her until she noticed him staring.

The look she gave him held one of malice and he flinched, looking away quickly. If Tamaki could name a song for this moment, he'd name it "Not Ready to Make Nice" by the American band, the Dixie Chicks. Music had a strange way of describing emotion. Suddenly, it clicked! Music! Tamaki formulated an idea and decided next meeting could be a masked ball or a karaoke day. It'd be perfect to help Kyoya and Kira.

…

At the behest of Tamaki, Kira went to the next Host Club meeting, albeit reluctantly. When she opened the door, she saw a karaoke machine and a group of girls around the club members. Tamaki stood at the microphone, wearing a traditional kimono, and announced that the spotlight would decide who would sing. Suddenly, the spotlight shone on Kira and she froze up in fear.

"Come up here, Kira," said Tamaki, gesturing to her invitingly.

Kira bowed her head down to avoid the girls giving her steely looks and she made her way up to the stage. She took the microphone from Tamaki and held it up to her lips to sing the song from her heart. When she opened her mouth, a voice so soft and sweet came out like an angel singing.

_"It's funny when you find yourself,_

_ Looking from the outside,_

_ I'm standing here but all I want, _

_ Is to be over there,_

_ Why did I let myself believe miracles can happen?_

_ Cuz now I have to pretend that I don't really care…_

_ (Chorus)_

_ I thought you were my fairytale, _

_ My dream when I'm not sleeping,_

_ A wish upon a star,_

_ That's coming true,_

_ Cuz everybody else could tell,_

_ That I confused with the truth,_

_ When there was me and you…"_

Tears welled up in Kira's eyes and she looked over at Kyoya, who looked spellbound and sad all the same. He looked like he regretted of splurging yet Kira continued singing the song.

_"I swore I knew the melody,_

_ That I heard you singing,_

_ And when you smiled,_

_ You made me feel,_

_ Like I could sing along,_

_ But then you went and changed the words,_

_ Now my heart is empty,_

_ I'm only left with used-to-be's,_

_ And once upon a song…"_

Suddenly, she transitioned and sang the song in Japanese, which surprised a majority of the room.

_"Otogibanashi no youni wa,_

_ Ikani mono ne,_

_ Negai ka keta hoshii bodo koey,_

_ Anata to no hibi wa,_

_ Watashi ni toete,_

_ Ima demo,_

_ Takaramono no,_

_ Wasurenai…"_

_ "I can't believe that I could be so blind,_

_ It's like you were floating while I was falling,_

_ And I didn't mind-d,_

_ Because I liked the view-w-whoo-whoo-whoo,_

_ I thought you felt it too,_

_ When there was me and you." _

Tears finally streamed down her cheeks and she ran off the stage when everyone was staring at her in awed silence. Kyoya's expression was one full of grief and sadness at the pain the girl was in, and he couldn't lessen it. Finally, he looked to Tamaki, who was wide-eyed with shock, and then whispered something in his ear. Then, he walked up on the stage and began singing a song directed to Kira.

"Kira," he said in the microphone, causing the receding girl who was in tears, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please, don't run away from me."

The girl stopped in her steps and looked back at him with wide eyes and that prompted him to sing the song in his heart.

_"I'm not a perfect person,_

_ There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_ But I continue learning,_

_ I never meant to do those things to you,_

_ And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know, _

_(Chorus)_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you…"_

Suddenly, Kyoya jumped off the stage and ran to approach the crying girl, taking her hand in his.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear,_

_(Chorus)_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_ To change who I used to be,_

_ A reason to start over new,_

_ And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you,_

_And the reason is you,_

_And the reason is you…_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know,_

_(Chorus)_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_The reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you…_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you."_

When he finished, he set the microphone down, breathless, and pulled Kira into a tight embrace. The crying girl began shuddering slightly but then she returned the embrace and buried her face into Kyoya's strong chest. Then, Kyoya placed a hand on her cheek and urged her face up to kiss her but she pushed him away slightly and shook her head lightly.

"No, Kyoya," she breathed, smiling slightly, "not yet."

Kyoya felt disheartened but then remembered that she said "not yet", not "never". "I understand," he said gently, caressing her soft cheek delicately. "I can wait. I just want you to know that I care for you very much, Kira, and that I truly am sorry."

"I know," she whispered, nodding in understanding. "I forgive you, Kyoya." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

He returned the embrace, ignoring the steely glares he got from his fan girls, and knew that he was in love with Kira, despite their differences.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! The fan girls will be an issue later! Don't worry, the kiss will come at a ball *spoiler alert*. R&R please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You and Me

Anyone at Ouran Academy who saw Kyoya always noticed he was with Kira all the time. Of course the fan girls of Kyoya didn't like that one bit. They always thought Kira was too bland, too cold, not cheerful enough, and was a home-wrecker. That wasn't the case with Kira, though. No one made her laugh as much as Kyoya did. Lord, did he make her laugh. No one knew that behind the cold façade Kyoya was a witty person with a good sense of humor.

Now that Tamaki's girls left her alone, Kira once again resumed acting like the girl she always was—cool, calm, and collected—and that her past the Kyoya fan girls. Honestly, she hated the "fan girls" because they were rabid and annoying just like those girls who yelled "Team Edward!" or "Team Jacob!" at the movie premieres. Speaking of that, Kyoya and Kira watched the Japanese version of "Breaking Dawn part 2" and Kira noticed that the voice actors did a better job than the American actors. The only funny part was that Kyoya slept through the majority of the film, which Kira didn't take offense to because, let's be honest, the movies were boring.

As Kira walked to her next class, she was by three of Kyoya's fan girls and they tried to egg her on.

"Hello, girls," she greeted in a calm voice, totally ignoring their glares of hatred.

"I don't know what Kyoya-kun sees in you," sneered Nana, a pretty Second Year A-Class bitch.

"Yeah," added Yuko, another Second Year A-Class bitch. "He should date a girl who's right for him, like me."

"The way we see it," hissed another blue-blood by the name of Sakura, "you're not even a girl. You're an evil she-demon who has beguiled our Kyoya."

Okay, that remark hurt a little but Kira only gave them a cool look with a hint of ice in her eyes.

"Why don't you blue-blooded, blood-sucking bitches get lost!" she hissed furiously, trembling with fury. "The way I see it, you are all just fucking groupies who obsess over guys you can't get. Kyoya and I are together, get over it!" With that, Kira turned on her heel and continued walking to class.

"Baby-killing bitch!" Those words caused Kira to freeze in her steps.

She whirled around and gave them a glare that easily rivaled Kyoya's demon one. "What did you say?" she demanded, becoming more pissed off by the second.

"Baby-killing bitch," repeated Sakura, eyes glowing with mirth.

Kira was about to strike at them but then Kyoya suddenly walked up and she stopped herself. Feeling stressed, Kira turned her back on them and placed a hand to her temples, letting out a loud sigh. Kyoya looked for an explanation and the fan girls burst into fake tears and hid behind him.

"She attacked us, Kyoya-kun!" cried Sakura, clinging to his arm.

That was it! Kira whipped back around and charged but Kyoya caught her in a hug and pushed her back a bit.

"Kira, Kira, Kira…" he whispered soothingly, before saying to the girls sharply, "You know, you better leave before I actually let her beat you with her tiny, ineffectual fists."

The three girls let out squeals and ran off like little babies. Once they were gone, Kyoya gave Kira a gentle hug and pressed a kiss to her temples. The cold façade crumbled and Kira began crying. Her tears weren't that insistant but they made her tremble. Kyoya cradled her head between his chest and hand and murmured gentle words of love.

"What did they say, Kira-koi?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"They-they," gasped Kira pitifully, "called me a b-baby-killing b-bitch…I can't…I can't…" She broke off into more gasps and sobs.

Though Kyoya's visage was calm, his anger with the girls was hot. When were they going to get over the fact that the pregnancy was ectopic? Did they enjoy tormenting Kira over that? No one deserved to be tormented like that. It hurt Kyoya to see Kira in such pain.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly. "It's okay, Kira…shh…I love you, Kira…I love you."

Kira's sobs grew quiet but she stayed in the comforting circle of Kyoya's arms.

…

During lunch, Kyoya and Kira played hookie and snuck out of the school. Instead of going to last period History, they went back to Kyoya's house to hang out. Kyoya's father wasn't around and his sister was with her husband so that left Kyoya alone with his girlfriend. The two sat on a loveseat sofa in Kyoya's loft and they turned the TV on to watch a show.

The show was "Grey's Anatomy" but Kira felt slightly uncomfortable because it was in Japanese and she was still learning the language. Feeling tired and lazy, Kira snuggled up next to Kyoya and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyoya, in turn, wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close throughout the program.

"You know what bothers me?" Kyoya suddenly spoke, rousing the half-asleep Kira.

"What?" she asked wearily in return.

"The doctor, Meredith Grey, is having sexual relations with a married man," replied Kyoya tightly. "I mean, if a successful surgeon like that was having an affair, it would be a scandal in Japan."

"Kyoya, the show is based in Seattle, Washington in the U.S.," said Kira patiently, "and it is fiction. My mom is a doctor and she says affairs rarely happen in the hospital."

"I see," said Kyoya, nodding in understanding. "I also noticed that the main character's last name shares yours."

"Actually, my mother's name is Meredith Grey," explained Kira. "Her maiden name was Tyson before she married my dad."

"That's pretty interesting," replied Kyoya kindly, wrapping Kira in a one-armed hug.

Kira nodded and nestled her head under Kyoya's chin. "Are you sure it's okay to be here?" she asked quietly.

"My father isn't here, Kira," he answered pensively, kissing her on the forehead. "We're safe."

"Kyoya, kiss me," she requested shyly, "on the lips, please."

Kyoya looked down at her for a moment and placed his mouth to hers. A warm jolt went through Kira's body and she could feel her heart beginning to pound like a drum. She could feel her pulse in her temples and a delicious heat filled her form like molten lava. Suddenly, Kyoya wrapped his arms around her neck and closed any space between them. Kira placed her hands on his cheeks and gently stroked the soft skin there.

After a few seconds, Kyoya pulled back and studied Kira. She looked so beautiful with her cheeks flushed and eyes bright, like a woman in love. Then, he bent forward and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"I really do love you, Kira-koi," he said gently, holding her in a tight embrace.

"I love you too," she replied in a soft voice that she rarely used.

The two continued watching the show but Kyoya noticed a strange look on Kira's face.

"What's up?" he asked her in concern.

"They sound a bit different in Japanese," replied Kira, nodding to the screen. "I guess I'm not used to hearing the Japanese language that much."

Kyoya smiled fondly at her. "_Watashi wa anata o aishite_, Kira-chan," he said to her huskily, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Eh?" was her puzzled remark.

"You'll figure it out," he replied, kissing her head fondly.

"Whatever you say, Kyoya," she said dryly, rolling her eyes a bit.

He decided to change the subject. "So are you going to the ball?" he asked her curiously.

"What ball?" She obviously had no clue of the ball that Friday.

"The ball that Host Club is hosting," answered Kyoya, kissing her temples.

"Is this you asking me to go?" she asked, smiling playfully.

"Well, yeah," replied Kyoya softly, a few inches from her face.

"This is me accepting," she whispered, moving towards him so their lips would meet but then—

"Kyoya are you home?" The sound of Tamaki's voice stopped them in their tracks.

Kira rolled her eyes irritably and Kyoya groaned in exasperation. Stupid Tamaki-cockblocking-Suoh! Why was he such a pest?

"Kyoya~" he sang in a fake falsetto as he made his way to the loft. "Oh, hey, Kira-chan." He waved at her, smiling like a child who found Mickey Mouse.

"Hello, Tamaki," she said coldly, not giving him any honorifics.

"Can we help you with something, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya irritably, keeping his arm around Kira's shoulders.

"I was just wondering if the ball is still scheduled on Friday," explained Tamaki, glowing.

"Of course it is, Tamaki," replied Kyoya like trying to talk to an idiot.

"Goodie!" squealed Tamaki, smiling. "Well, I'll see you two turtledoves later." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

The tense looks on their faces melted and they began laughing. Only Tamaki could make that incredibly awkward. Kira rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder and they laughed together. Moments like these were what they cherished and made them happier beyond belief, like two kids in love.

_**A/N: How long has it been since I updated? Doesn't matter, I'm doing it now! R&R Please! **_

_** The words Kyoya said in Japanese were "I love you". Just thought I'd clear that up! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mission—Impossible

When school was let out, Kira was prepared to spend her Friday night watching movies and staying up late. She never admitted it to anyone but she was afraid of going to the ball the Host Club was holding. She hated wearing fancy dresses and heels and make-up was too complicated. It made her face feel heavy and too-powdered. _Maybe,_ she thought deviously, _I could tell Kyoya I'm sick and I won't have to go. _

Before Kira could walk out to the parking lot, a limo rolled up in front of her and blocked her way. It took all Kira she had not cuss the person out. For the past few days, Kira was trying to go through anger management in a twelve step program and one was not to yell at anyone who made you mad. Biting her bottom lip, Kira's smile looked more like a lockjaw. Suddenly, the tinted window of the limo rolled down and in the seat sat Tamaki, Kira's bane of existence.

"Mission successful," said a voice from her right, and she looked over to see Hikaru almost shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Dear God!" she cried out, jumping a bit in surprise. "What's going on here!?"

Ignoring her, Tamaki looked over at her left and said, "Grab her."

Before Kira could comprehend anything, two pairs of hands grabbed her by the underarms and picked her up off the ground. The door to the limo opened and the twins tossed Kira in before getting in themselves. Now Kira felt more fury than before. How dare they kidnap her like this! They had no right to do this!

"What is this!?" she demanded, her lips a few inches from Tamaki's ears. "What are you doing, Tamaki Suoh!?"

Tamaki was unfazed by Kira's shout. "We're going shopping," he announced, smiling to infuriate her further.

"For what!?" she shouted, waving her hands around emphatically.

"For a ball gown, of course," replied Tamaki as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Suddenly, Kira's eyes widened and a shadow fell across her face, resembling Kyoya a bit. Tamaki did look a little afraid but he didn't back down. Now, she really hated Tamaki!

"You can't make me!" she cried, flushing angrily. "I have my rights and I should call a lawyer!"

"Oh come now, Kira-chan," cooed Tamaki playfully, smiling. "It's just shopping for a dress. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" repeated Kira, biting her bottom lip. "I hate shopping, Tamaki! Especially when it's for dresses!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Oh, come, come, come, Kira," he practically sang out, "don't you want to look pretty for Kyoya? I know you would look nice in a dress. Now, do you want a dress made from France or England?" His violet eyes were wide with excitement.

"What's the difference?" asked Kira, not seeing the big picture.

She almost wished she never said anything because Tamaki and the twins keeled over like they had a heart attack. What drama kings…

"You mean," squealed Kaoru, placing a hand on his chest, "you don't know the difference between the two styles?"

"But you're a girl," whined Tamaki, looking victimized. "Girls know all about fashion!"

"That's a stereotype," remarked Kira dryly, shaking her head. "Not all girls know about fashion. I happen to be one of those girls."

Instead of looking further victimized, the twins and Tamaki looked like they pitied her. Suddenly, the three engulfed her in a tight group-hug embrace. Her wind pipe was losing it and they were squeezing the stuffing out of her. Since her arms were immobilized, she couldn't smack them.

"Oh, you poor girl…" cooed Hikaru, stroking her hair like she was a kitten.

"No wonder you don't know fashion," cooed Kaoru, nuzzling into her cheek. "You lived in a commoner world for so long and had no idea of fashion. Poor baby…"

Kira developed an urge to beat the crap out the three because just because she lived in a middle-classed world didn't mean she was poor. Those idiots were so dumb. Kira wondered if they sniffed glue as kids. _Just tough it out and then you can ditch them at the mall, _she was thinking as they crushed her.

…

As soon as the car stopped in front of the store, Kira didn't wait for anyone to open the door and just walked out, slamming it behind her. She stormed into the mall, not waiting for the boys, and decided to make her way up to the women's section. As she went up the escalator, however, Tamaki and the twins weren't far behind because they ran after her. They tried to apologize but she ignored their attempts to. When they got off the escalator, the boys literally steered Kira into the women's section of the store.

Kira saw the dresses near the intimates and had to admit they were beautiful. There were dresses of many designs, colors, and styles, but Kira didn't know how to pick one. Of course, the twins, whose mother was a fashion designer, knew exactly what to look for. The two pulled Kira into the direction of lovely French gowns and started pulling dresses off the shelves. One dress, a pink strapless number, caught Kira's eye. It was incredibly lovely and stylish but she couldn't afford it.

"Guys," she said in a defeated way, "I can't pay for a dress. They're all so expensive…"

The twins threw their arms around Kira in a playful chokehold. "Oh, Kira," they said in unison, laughing at her seemingly naïve words.

"We're here to pay for it," continued Kaoru, ruffling her hair.

"Since you make Kyoya happier," said Hikaru, smiling, "it's the least we can do."

Despite being annoyed of the three boys who kidnapped her, Kira couldn't help but smile. She was honestly very touched that they were willing to go through such lengths to make her and Kyoya happy. She opened her mouth to express her gratitude but then she saw Tamaki's face twist into a look of pure terror.

She looked over her shoulder and saw three girls walking towards them. The oldest one was tall and had short dark brown hair and pale blue eyes but, instead of dressing feminine, she wore a fancy suit. The second girl had long wavy light brown hair and dark brown eyes and she wore a fancy frock. The third girl, the youngest, had dark brown hair cut in a bob and black eyes and she wore a dress longer than the light brunette. The three girls looked incredibly angry and Tamaki hid behind Kira as if for protection.

"Oh, no!" groaned Hikaru, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Not them!" Kaoru groaned, mimicking his twin's action in rubbing his temples.

Stepping up to the plate, Tamaki forced a smile and approached the girls nervously.

"H-hello, ladies," he greeted them nervously, "it's nice to see you three again."

The oldest girl gave him a contemptuous glare before shifting her gaze to Kira, who stared back without saying a word. "What are you three pigs doing with this young maiden?" she asked in a surprisingly low voice.

"They've taken me dress shopping," replied Kira tonelessly, giving the girl a once-over. "It's for a dance at Ouran."

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled into the tall girl's side. More gob-smacked than irritated, Kira couldn't utter a syllable. What were these girls doing? She didn't want to be kidnapped…again.

"Men shopping for dresses are utterly demeaning!" shouted the tall girl, holding Kira firmly to her side. "It is a disgrace to womankind!"

Regaining herself, Kira pushed back from the tall girl and shook her head. "Hold on a minute," she protested to save the boys' skins. "I needed a dress and I'm pretty fashion-blind so these boys volunteered to help me. Hikaru and Kaoru's mother is a fashion designer so they know what to look for."

"Men are utterly useless," said the shortest girl in a high-pitched voice. "They don't know anything of women and they oppress them."

Kira gave the girl an odd look. "You know, if it wasn't for men, you three wouldn't even be here," she remarked in a sharp way.

Taking advantage of their silence, Kira went off on the girls and their apparent dislike for men. "Look, I can't pretend that all men are angels," she said coldly, "but I know if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here, and neither would you three. It's true, some men are repressive and cruel, I dated a boy who raped and impregnated me, but I know most men are good. If you find the right one, you'd agree with me. Men are wired differently from girls. They need time to take in our emotional outrages and mood swings. If you are just patient with them, like any other person, you would understand that they aren't that bad."

"We believe relationships should be based on equality," argued the tall girl in a quiet yet passionate tone. "And yes, that includes relationships with the same sex. We understand each other more because we're the same sex."

"That's great and all," interrupted Kira, not willing to back down, "but opposites attract too. I'm not a big supporter of gay rights but you can't just dismiss men like they're nothing. We live in this world because of them. A man and a woman make life. You can't have a child without an egg or a sperm. Two eggs and two sperms would provide a child nothing. That's why opposites attract in some ways."

"Well," sniffed the youngest girl, "we women have had it with all the female repression. Men are just power-hungry beasts."

"What repression?" demanded Kira, hands on her hips. "Back then, women weren't considered much except home keepers. You girls live in a privileged era. There are women in the middle east who don't have the right to speak out, so before you go bitching about repression and shit, think about the people who don't have the right to speak out."

"All men are just egotistical, brain-dead jerks," said the girl with the light brown hair. "Benio knows more than you think."

"You tell them, Chizuru," said the small girl with a look of pride on her face.

Suddenly, Kira's eyes flashed and her body began trembling. "I really hope you aren't referring to my dad when you say that," she hissed, clenching her fists tightly.

"Like we said," said Chizuru, crossing her arms over her chest, "men are just useless. They can't do anything right."

"Shut up!" shouted Kira, causing a few heads to turn. "My father is a great man, and an even greater father and husband! He works his ass off every day to make sure we get fed and he is an honorable man! The fact that you label men useless doesn't make you any better than the men that repressed women! If you want true equality, you should start by respecting men's existence because without them, you wouldn't here!"

There were a few moments of silence but then Benio smiled and stared at Kira. "I like outspoken girls like you," she said in husky tone, causing shivers to go down Kira's spine. Suddenly, she came over and cupped Kira's face like a lover would. "You know, there's always room for women like you at Lobelia's. You should just leave the boys in the dust and follow us."

"Look, girl," said Kira, pushing Benio's hand away from her face, "first of all, don't touch me, secondly, I like Ouran, and thirdly, I'm not a lesbian. I already have a boyfriend—a hot, hot, loving boyfriend who I love with all my heart—and I know that's not gonna change. Now, I'm not against gay people but if you start harassing me again, I will not hesitate in requesting a restraining order."

Benio looked a little hurt but she brightened immediately. "Don't worry, my dear," she said almost lovingly, "we'll get you away from those pigs as soon as possible. For now, adieu." With that, the three women twirled away like ballerinas, leaving Kira and the three boys in silent confusion.

The three boys shuddered in unison and Kira's mouth fell open.

"Wow," she finally said in a steady voice. "I mean, wow. I have gay friends back in America but that Benio…I have never felt so violated by a woman in my whole entire life. What the hell was that about?"

"They're the girls from Lobelia's Academy," replied Tamaki quietly. "It's an all-girls school and the most popular club there is the Zuka Club. Those three girls, Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako, are the only members who make up the club but they are extremely popular there. They tried to recruit our Haruhi into the school too. Ultimately, she decided to stay at Ouran because of career goals. But they won't give up until Haruhi's out of high school."

Kira nodded, digesting this information. "No wonder they share contempt for men," she said. "They go to a one-gender school and were trained to be feminists on drugs. I mean, in my country, there were feminists in the seventies but they never said men were useless, even the lesbian women never said that."

"Yeah," replied Hikaru, hands on his hips. "Those girls show us a lot of contempt but we don't let it faze us. They're just…"

"I know," answered Kira, understanding what Hikaru meant. "Come on, let's get this dress shopping over with, shall we?"

…

After five dresses, Kira tried on the lovely pink dress that she had her eye on and it fit her like a glove. It hugged her curves gently and made her feel like a princess. The three boys smiled at her with doe eyes and she couldn't help but smile back. She felt so beautiful right now. Even during her prom at home, she had never felt so pretty before.

"You look pretty, Kira," said Hikaru, giving her a thumbs up. "This dress was made for you."

"You look like a pretty princess," commented Kaoru, smiling at her widely. "Don't you think, boss?"

Tamaki gave her a genuine smile and nodded. "Kyoya is very lucky to have someone like you," he said gently. "I know looks don't matter but you two were so meant for each other. My Tama-senses tell me so."

Kira giggled and looked at her feet bashfully. "Thanks, guys," she said shyly. "Are you sure you want to pay for this? It's, like, forty-eight thousand seven hundred and sixty-five in yen. That's five hundred dollars where I come from."

"Of course we can pay for it," replied Tamaki, hugging her shoulders. "Consider it an early wedding gift."

"Huh?" was her aghast response.

Tamaki caught himself. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Um, let's go pay for this. You should change back into your regular clothes. We'll buy it while you change."

"Okay," she replied, unzipping the dress. "Thanks, guys…but don't think you're off the hook for kidnapping me."

The three boys smiled as she disappeared into the changing room. The dress was draped over the closed door and they took it to the register to ring it up. As Kira got dressed into her school clothes, she wondered if Kyoya could dance better than her. She was no dancer and it would be a shame if she ripped the hem while trying to dance. _Don't worry about that now, _she thought, shaking her head. _He loves me, even if I can't dance._

Shaking the thoughts away, Kira stepped out of the dressing room, fully clothed, and walked over to meet the boys. As the four walked away together with the dress, Kira smiled and realized that it was great to have friends like them, even if they were a bunch of idiots. _But they're my idiots, _she thought fondly as she walked with them.

At last, it seemed that she truly started to like the boys and they liked her too because that was what friendship was about.

_**A/N: Crappy way to end it but next is the dance! We'll finally see some dancing action! Oh, and we met the Zuka Club! Bear in mind that I don't really like the Zuka Club. I mean, good God! Anyway R&R!**_


End file.
